


[翔润]俗事

by thesuddenRain



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesuddenRain/pseuds/thesuddenRain
Summary: 俩人吵架分手的故事2016.05.01
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 1





	[翔润]俗事

松本到场时，同学会已经进行了一半了。  
他刚撩开暖帘探进小半个脑袋，就被席间举着生啤的成宫伙同小栗合力拽到了桌前。  
“怎么来得这么晚，要罚酒。 ”  
成宫眼眶周围一片酡红，显然已经喝了不少，他傻笑着将松本搂进怀中，手里的啤酒泼了一地。  
看起来离小巷里那些将领带系上额头的大叔们已经不远了。  
好在小栗还算清醒，帮着松本从成宫的怀里挣脱出来，还好心地递过一听啤酒。  
还带着水珠的易拉罐一下被贴上了脸颊，松本被冻得 “嘶” 了一声。  
“才一个多星期不见，怎么又换了发型。一下子换了个风格，难不成失恋了？ ”  
松本把啤酒从脸边拿开，拉开拉扣喝了一大口。  
他的喉结剧烈地上下移动了一下。  
“嗯，失恋了。”  
小栗张开了嘴巴。

与樱井分手这件事情，松本谁也没告诉。他只是在做出决定的当晚就离开了合租的房子，连钥匙都留在了走廊上的花盆底下。  
他不相信自己能够在一直可以见到樱井的情况下与其冷静平和地谈论分手，甚至也不相信现在支撑着自己的这份力量能够撑过一晚。  
毕竟在面对樱井的时候，他总是不能按照自己所规划的来行动。  
走出公寓的那一刻他长舒了一口气，好像身后的不是门洞，而是什么怪物大张着的口。  
这次是真的结束了。  
松本对自己说。  
这次和之前的那些摔盘子扔枕头的幼稚争吵不一样，是真的结束了。  
他躺倒在小旅馆毫不舒适的床垫上，僵硬地闭上了眼。  
脑中之前一直轰鸣着的巨大嗡鸣一下子停止，他听见了自己眼皮合拢的声音。

酒席上喧闹得要命，有人划拳有人唱歌有人嬉闹着不怎么上得了台面的游戏。原本已经开始生疏的老同学在酒精的作用下全都大胆了起来，调笑的表情之下都带着虎视眈眈的眼睛。  
小栗却觉得自己周围这一圈有些太过安静了。  
成宫抱着座布団独自睡了过去，嘴里还不时呢喃着些什么让人听不清楚的词句，松山早就喝得不见踪影，大约是在什么时候偷偷溜走了。  
只剩下他与松本还坐在原地。  
酒水下肚，屋内又闷热，松本原本偏白的皮肤很快浮上一层红色。喝空的易拉罐被放在一边，他正端着一小杯清酒有一口没一口地小酌。  
小栗默不作声地坐在一边，苦恼着如何开口。  
失恋的人总要排解发泄，可松本看起来却似乎没有这个需求。他随便丢下一颗炸弹后便自顾自喝起酒来，全然不准备再继续这个话题。  
小栗忍了好一会儿，最终还是开了口。  
“什么时候……”  
“周三那天。”  
“那头发？”  
“啊，这倒不是因为这个。”他捏着修短了不少的发尾说：“春天到了，花粉症犯得厉害，头发太长，被风一吹覆在脸上，扫得皮肤不舒服，干脆就剪了。”  
“是真的。周一去剪的。”他看着小栗的眼睛诚恳地补充了一句。  
“行吧。” 小栗斜瞥了他一眼，一点真情实感都没有地说： “那你和樱井又究竟是怎么回事。 ”  
松本的眉间出现了一个小褶，那块肌肉收紧然后又很快松开。  
“也没有怎么回事。”他重新拿起了放在桌上的小酒杯。

慌乱中带出来的箱子轻得出奇，根本没有装进什么东西。  
除去钱包手机电脑，也就装进了一台工作必备的摄像机而已。  
可明天分明不用上班来着。  
松本发了会儿呆，将敞着的箱子扣上，起身走进了盥洗室。  
这些倒不是什么大问题，日用品什么的，缺了就去买好了，虽说有些不方便，但总比慌乱中将属于樱井的东西收进包里得好。  
小旅馆的设计不太合理，盥洗室里的光线差得出奇。大概是没休息好的缘故，松本花了近十分钟才将隐形眼镜塞进眼睛里。镜子里的那双眼睛被网一样的血丝覆住，眼底青黑一片，脸也有些浮肿。  
春天里本来状态就不佳，现在一折腾，看起来简直像是被扔进自助洗衣机里甩干了一夜。  
可生活总要继续，他得尽快面对一个新的开始。  
当务之急是得去找间房子安定下来，这件旅馆的床垫实在是太不舒服了。

“松本君不知道么，隔壁班的班花喜欢了你整个高中的这件事情？诶—— 太迟钝了吧？”  
同学会总是逃不过那些陈年旧事。谁喜欢过谁，谁给谁写过情书，谁又和谁交往过。情人节的巧克力，储物柜里的情书，书里夹着的小纸条，故意扔出去的躲避球。无论当事人愿意与否，都要被拿出来翻来覆去地调侃。高中毕业也才没有几年，二十刚出头的女孩子们在酒精的催动下变得格外大胆，一群人拦住几位尚算清醒的男士，声称要为自己的青春讨个说法。  
松本和小栗便是这堆人中的重点声讨对象了。他们被好几位姑娘团在中间，都是一脸哭笑不得，十足的无奈。  
“我不信！” 一个有些尖锐的声音说，“我不相信松本君整个高中都没有与人交往，当初有这么多人喜欢他他却不动心，明显是已经有了喜欢的人才会这样！ ”  
你说得对。  
小栗想。  
可惜今天这个时间点不怎么恰当。  
“你说得对。”  
小栗被吓了一跳，还以为自己不小心把想的内容说了出来。  
说话的人却是松本，他看起来喝得有些多了，情绪有些不寻常的高。  
这句话一出，那群女生一下子就兴奋了起来，不停逼着松本再多透露一些他当年所喜欢的人的信息。  
“那人，那人年纪比我要大上一些，成绩很好，脑门很大，眼睛很亮。 ”他想着想着笑了起来，“是个很好的人。 ”  
女生们凑在一起窃窃私语，显然是在猜测他所说的 “那人” 究竟是谁。  
“藤村学姐么？”  
“不知道，当年藤村一直都是齐刘海吧？没有对她脑门的记忆呢……”  
“或者是南学姐么。”  
“不可能，南的成绩太差了。 ”  
“那还会是谁？”  
她们又逼问了松本很久，见再撬不出什么话来了，才悻悻地放弃。  
那位一开始说她不信的女士还是不太甘心：“那你们现在还有联系么？ ”  
“没了。”  
松本说。  
“我们现在不联系了。”  
他冲那位姑娘笑了一下，拿起桌上的酒杯喝了一大口。

松本揉着眼睛从床上坐起身，昨天喝得太多，宿醉的眩晕似乎还没有完全消散。  
仓促之间找到的房子当然说不上好，面积小采光差，隔音效果也不好，但尚且还可以容身。他还没能习惯这块新床垫，总也睡不安稳，夜里不停做着接连不断记不住内容的碎梦，好几次半夜醒来就再也睡不着了。身体的疲惫得不到纾解，倦怠一直纠缠着他。  
难不成已经变老了。  
他捏住了眉心。  
打开手机，收到一条新消息，半夜四点，来自二宫。  
「有空出来吃顿饭吧。」  
小栗旬的嘴未免太不可靠了。  
松本想。  
……话说回来这家伙又打游戏到几点啊。

松本当然不会意识到高中时代有多少女生曾经喜欢过他，无论她们表现的多么明显，在当时的松本眼中大概都没什么区别。  
毕竟他那时只看得见樱井。  
在大学近毕业的时候和自高中起便喜欢着的旧时好友走到一起，似乎是一个青春故事所能想到的最好结局了。和那些写烂了的小说差不多，发觉原来多年的单恋并不是单恋，忐忑又澎湃的心情终于得到回应什么的。特别老套，但是特别美好。  
那些青春故事写到这儿一般也都画上句号合上书皮，故事里的主角或携手或相拥站在阳光下，似乎前途光明未来康庄，再没有什么波折磨难在前面等待。  
可生活终究还是不是故事。  
生活可难了。  
“已经找到住的地方了？”  
二宫托着腮，目不转睛地看着烤架上滋滋作响的烤肉。  
“嗯。”  
“真干脆啊。要是和你不熟，一定会以为你相当冷静果断。”  
啪。松本把一块烤好的牛肉扔进了二宫的盘子里。  
“一个人住其实挺好的，我又可以来你这里可以通宵联机了。”二宫夹起那块辣酱显然撒得有些过多了的牛肉皱起了眉，“自由度也高了很多，先前你和我抱怨过的很多问题也都解决了。”  
松本没说话，他甚至没抬眼看二宫。二宫和小栗不同，他总是没办法在二宫面前再作势逞强。先前面对小栗时那种赌气式的假装冷静变得苍白无力，他不由自主地叹了口气。  
“开心一点吧。”二宫说：“既然已经决定了，那就开心一点。”

席间二宫问他知不知道樱井最近跑到哪里去了，说他总也联系不上，一声不响地就消失了。  
那时他已经有些喝得有些多了，眼睛湿漉漉鼻头红红的，像只小狗一样趴在桌上，根本无暇去顾忌松本一时间变得有些难看的表情。  
松本说他不知道。  
他是骗二宫的。  
樱井在他们分手的第二天一大早就飞去了中东，到某个斯坦做采访任务。那地方最近战火频繁位置又偏，收不收得到信号还是个问题，当然联系不上人。  
这个临时决定下来的任务本没落在樱井的头上，是他自己放弃了轮休自己争取来的。  
松本和他吵了一架。  
樱井是个野性勃勃的人，这点松本早就知道了。即使染回黑发取下耳钉穿上了西装，他骨子里也依旧有很大一部分还是大学时代那个拥抱起来都稍显刺手的少年人。  
“希望你能成熟一点，别再像个孩子一样。”樱井站在对面皱着眉，带着苦恼又烦躁的表情看着双目通红的松本。  
松本突然就不想再和他说些什么了。  
他们彼此之间到底有过多少次争吵，又都脱口而出过多少句伤人伤己的话松本已经记不清了。可没有哪一句话比樱井的那个眼神令他感到更伤心。  
那就去找个成熟稳重不会为你的安危着想的人和你一起生活吧。  
松本向他吼道。  
冲出房门时，他撞落了两人大学时期去镰仓买的那只陶罐。  
嘭的一声脆响，一定是碎了。  
可松本连头都没有回。

松本和二宫互相搀扶着撞进他新住所的房门。  
“哇，好空啊，简直和旅馆一样。”二宫看着几乎什么都没有的房间咋舌。  
“才搬进来，还没空布置。”松本随口说。他脚步有些虚浮的走进厨房想找出两个杯子接点水喝，可找来找去只翻出来了一个杯子。  
还灰扑扑的，满是灰尘。  
他皱了皱眉，从冰箱里拿出两瓶矿泉水。

“又在看新闻？”同事来要做好的文件，正巧看见松本的电脑屏幕。  
“嗯……”松本敷衍地应和了一声，一双眼睛仍紧盯着屏幕不放，鼠标滚轮滚动得飞快。这样的速度与其说是在阅读，不如说在寻找什么。  
翻完几页没找到想要的信息，松本关掉了国际版的新闻网页。  
他松开了紧缩的眉头靠回椅背，拿起桌上的茶杯，慢慢地舒了口气。

下班回家的时候已经有些晚了，路过便利店的时候看见门上贴着打折的字样，松本低头想了想，还是走了进去。  
在冷鲜柜前挑挑拣拣了半天，最后拎着盒连贴了好几张打折标识的刺身和几听啤酒往住所走。  
后来竟然还去出租屋随便借了一张碟片。  
果然已经开始变成大叔了吧。  
松本笑着想。

电视机里正放着刚租来碟片，他随便拿的碟子，也没看封面。是一部吵闹的不行的喜剧片。  
这房子里原本就有的电视剧似乎已经有些年头了，音箱效果很不好，滋滋啦啦的声音总是停不下来。这样的电视机是不适合播放这么吵闹的电影的。每到高潮部分，白噪声的动静便随着人声升高，时不时还会飙出两声尖锐的嘶鸣，赌着气似的想要盖过人声。看的时间长了，太阳穴都被吵得发痛。  
松本按下静音，走进厨房去切买回来的刺身下酒。  
他打开塑料袋，才发觉自己买回来的全是贝类。  
买的还有些多了，怎么看也不是一人份的量。  
“怎么办呢。”  
松本自言自语。  
“放到明天就不新鲜了。”  
他举着刀皱着眉站在水池前踌躇，贝类滴滴答答地往下滴着水，变得越发潮湿柔软。再犹豫下去就要重新冻一遍了。  
最后还是拿出一半做成刺身，剩下的一半放回冰箱冻起来。不新鲜就不新鲜吧，也没有别的办法了。  
他端着一盘刺身坐到电视机前看起无声的夸张喜剧。影片是吹替版，没有配字幕，关掉声音之后根本不知道荧幕里的人到底在说些什么。  
可松本还是看的津津有味。  
他就着这盘刺身喝掉了两听啤酒，在电影没有设置笑点的地方大笑起来。

第二天想把碟片拿出来的时候影碟机却卡着无论如何动不了了。  
折腾了半天还是没办法把放在里面的碟片取出来，按键按了个遍也毫无动静，松本愤怒地将这台机器扔到了地上。  
还补了一拳。  
机器并没有因为这一拳而重新开始运作，依旧死气沉沉的倒在地板上一动不动。  
真是太糟糕了。  
这个地方太糟糕了。  
电视机一直滋滋啦啦根本不能好好收看节目，冰箱特别小制冷效果也不好也装不了什么，淋浴的水量不够大，热水器总是忽冷忽热，床垫也不舒服，硌得人根本睡不好。  
松本气急败坏地站起来在空荡荡的屋子里来回转了好几圈，想找些什么东西来发泄，这才发现除去那些搬来时就有的生活必需品外，房子里似乎什么东西都没有。  
若不是衣柜里还挂着几件自己的衣服，这间屋子和自己住进来之前几乎一模一样。  
丝毫没有一点家的样子。  
他想起之前二宫说的话。  
「好空啊，简直和旅馆一样。」  
二宫说的一点也没错，这地方根本没被松本当成个会长期安定下来的住所，他压根没准备与之深交。否则以他的性格，不要说住上一周，即使只住一天，也要把这地方布置得安逸舒适不可。  
松本是个极善照顾自己的人，如果让他一个人过日子，绝对不会亏待了自己。  
可这周他却过得一点儿也不好。  
那半碟已经不新鲜了的北极贝还孤零零地放在制冷效果并不好的冰箱里慢慢变质，影碟机里还卡着一盘租来的光碟。  
要是昨晚一起吃完就好了，要是自己会修影碟机就好了。  
要是没搬出来就好了。  
松本看着手边光碟的外壳，不合时宜地想起自己和樱井刚搬进属于他们的那间合租屋的夜晚。  
整理好所有家具饰品，两人已经累得不行了，一起瘫在地上连窗帘都不想去拉。樱井从箱子里捞出自己不知道什么时候租来的西部片，缠着松本要他陪着一起看。  
那片子说的是什么，松本已经记不清了，搬家搬得太累，他看到一半就已经没了意识，只隐约记得讲得是两个中年男人骑着摩托车在公路上不停的前进的故事。  
可他却记得当晚做的梦。  
他梦见自己与年老的樱井坐在老人椅上一起用又小又破的电视机看录像带。  
第二天醒来后他脸红了好久，一边觉得这个梦幼稚无稽，自己才不会变成那种无聊的老头，可一边又克制不住嘴角的笑意。  
虽然不想和樱井老先生一起坐在椅子上看旧录像带，可是和樱井先生一起变老却不失为一个的主意。  
松本觉得自己的鼻子有些不舒服，他抬手摸了摸脸，摸到了腮边尚算温热的湿迹。

樱井的电话如二宫所说的一样无法接通，松本冲动之下便一路冲回了他们原本的住所。  
如今，他正气吁吁地站在门口犹豫了起来。  
该不该敲门呢？  
他根本不知道这房间里有没有人，他甚至不知道樱井是哪一天才能从那个斯坦回来。  
先前涌起的勇气与冲动渐渐褪去，他性格里的那些不坦诚与犹豫重新浮出了水面。  
可无论有多不坦诚，想见樱井的心情终究还是没变的。  
松本想起之前被自己放在门口花盆下的钥匙。  
“如果那片钥匙还在花盆下，我就用它来开门。”他小声对自己说。  
他没说出另一种情况。  
松本眨了眨眼，把门口的花盆慢慢拿了起来。  
钥匙还放在一周前他所放的位置。  
他心里一阵雀跃，盯着那片沾了泥土的钥匙看了好一会儿，才慢慢将它捡了起来。  
钥匙被紧紧地捏在指尖，指腹都被按出了钥匙上的花纹，松本看着面前那个锁孔，吸了长长的一口气。  
他想起之前看电视时曾和樱井一起嘲笑过电视剧里那些人没办法把钥匙插进锁孔里的剧情。  
不会的。他睁圆了眼睛。  
钥匙从锁孔旁滑了过去，捅到门上当的一声。  
不，不会的。  
松本又吸了一口气，伸出了左手握住颤抖个不停的右手。  
还没等他再做出一次尝试，门却在这时候打开了。  
他还保持着半弓着腰双手隆重握着钥匙的可笑的姿势，表情呆滞地看着打开门的人。  
樱井穿着一身笔挺的西服，面无表情居高临下地看着他。  
松本的嘴唇抿得发白。他收回手站直了身子，向后退了一步。  
樱井依旧面无表情。他看着松本后退的动作向前迈了一大步，两人之间的距离一下子缩短了。松本被他逼得向后仰去，樱井却一下揽住了他的腰，一个用力，便将面前这个又开始折磨自己嘴唇的人揽进了怀里。  
“对不起。”樱井停顿了一下，像是还想说些什么，但最终没有说出口。他放在松本腰上的手臂收得更紧了。  
从敞开的门中，松本看见放在地上还没开始收拾的旅行箱，桌上散落着一堆陶罐碎片和胶水，那个本来圆润的陶罐变得只剩一半，残破的放在桌上，看上去可怜兮兮的。  
松本多少能够猜出樱井想对他说些什么，无非是“我先该和你商量”一类的内容。可他也并不是在为了那样的事情生气的，而无论事先商量与否，樱井都仍旧会去那个斯坦进行采访。  
樱井身上的烟味慢慢萦满松本的鼻腔，他吸了吸鼻子，伸手回抱住了这个也在微微颤抖的身体。  
他摸到了附在那层坚实肌肉下仍旧扎手的骨骼，并顺着樱井的力度，将自己更加用力的与他贴近。  
“欢迎回来。”

Fin.


End file.
